La llama que hay en ti
by Katte Turner
Summary: Sin importar cuánto he sufrido, cuánto he llorado por ti, cuánto te he añorado, siempre serás el primero y el único. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Porque después del fuego, después de toda la lluvia, yo seré la llama que hay en ti. [SasuSaku]


¡Hola, gente! Como había prometido, aquí está mi segundo aporte al mes SasuSaku. Me emociona mucho participar en la actividad con esta canción, porque es muy muy hermosa. Hace muchísimo tiempo (años, para ser más específica) que quería escribir un fanfic basado en esta canción, pero nunca lo hice... hasta ahora. Como soy parte del staff organizador de la actividad en la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**, vi que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para sugerir esta canción. No tiene desperdicio; escúchenla y sabrán de lo que les hablo.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora; todos mis oneshots tienen muy buena aceptación y eso es algo de lo que no me cansaré de agradecer. Un abrazo a todos y que viva el SasuSaku.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **La llama que hay en ti**

 **-o-o-o-**

Recuerda que después del fuego

después de toda la lluvia

yo seré la llama

—The Flame / Cheap Trick

 **-o-o-o-**

La noche se cierne lentamente sobre mí y lo abarca todo, incluso mis pensamientos. Oscura y sin estrellas, me hace sentir más cerca de él que nunca, porque esa oscuridad también está en mí. En la lejanía compartimos algo, por ínfimo que sea.

Acostada en mi cama, me siento más sola que nunca. Hace una semana él se ha ido y no sé cómo recomponerme. Apenas puedo dormir, siento que enloquezco. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que se quedara, e incluso me ofrecí a ir con él, a dejar que usara mi alma, pero nada resultó. Todos lo intentamos, pero su odio y su sed de venganza fueron más grandes que nuestras ganas de traerlo de vuelta. Y saber eso me hace sentir un miedo irrefrenable e incontrolable, porque me hace pensar que jamás lo volveré a ver, y que, si lo hago, ya no veré al Sasuke que conozco.

Cuando era niña, nunca pensé que el amor sería algo especial. Siendo la burla de los niños en mi infancia —y sintiéndome completamente apartada de todos—, el hecho de preocuparme por alguien no era algo a contemplar en mi horizonte. Pero algo en él llamó mi atención: no era el hecho de que fuese el niño más guapo e inteligente de toda la villa, sino que sus ojos me invitaban a acompañarlo. Él miraba a los demás y yo sabía que le faltaba algo; una pieza en el rompecabezas para completarlo. Sus ojos pedían a gritos compañía, pero su orgullo jamás lo permitiría.

Poco a poco fui ganando confianza en mí y supe que lo quería, y eso bastó para querer estar cerca de él a toda costa. El destino nos puso en el mismo equipo y yo exploté de felicidad. Me fui acercando poco a poco a él, y él fue aceptándome con el tiempo. Supe que la venganza no era lo único en lo que pensaba, porque sus ojos me decían que había un cariño inconfesable hacia nosotros. Y fue en el momento en que Orochimaru apareció donde me di cuenta de que el dolor que Sasuke sentía también era parte de mí. Y allí supe que quería erradicarlo de su vida para siempre. Allí, en el Bosque de la Muerte, supe que quería ser esa llama que ahuyentara todo lo malo en él.

Me remuevo en mi cama fría y solitaria mientras aquellos recuerdos pasan por mi mente.

Decidida a tener un futuro como ninja —no solo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, sino para poder proteger a todos mis compañeros la próxima vez—, me decanto por estudiar Medicina. El trabajo es duro, quizás demasiado para mí, pero lo intento de todas formas. Tsunade-sama me ha enseñado cosas que jamás pensé que estudiaría. Sus enseñanzas me hacen sentir un paso más cerca de él; un poquito más fuerte que el día anterior.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando tienes la mente ocupada; sin embargo, las noches son largas. El insomnio se vuelve un compañero inseparable en este viaje que he decidido emprender. Los sueños que lo involucran a él son pan de cada día, y me hacen querer traerlo de vuelta con más ahínco.

Cuando Naruto vuelve a la aldea, sé que es el momento para iniciar nuestra búsqueda. Unidos, como el equipo que somos, siento la confianza de lograr nuestro cometido. Ni siquiera la inclusión de Sai hace flaquear mi voluntad. Pero cuando nos reencontramos con Sasuke sé que él está a otro nivel; sé que su poder es más grande, y un rayo de duda entra en mí.

El día que nunca quise que llegara está aquí; mis miedos y temores se confirman al ver la oscuridad poseer sus ojos, los que, en algún momento, tenían una luz especial. Su voz dejó de sonar preocupada y se transformó en una cruel. Sus facciones me resultan burlescas. El Sasuke que yo tanto amo no está aquí.

Cuando su mano rodea mi cuello con agresividad y fuerza desmedida —y su otra mano agarra mi kunai envenenado—, siento que el fin ha llegado. Estoy a punto de soltar una lágrima amarga. Ya no puedo ver por este velo a través de mi corazón. Todo por lo que he luchado se está derrumbando frente a mí. Pero nada ocurre, y un segundo aire me revitaliza. Lloro desconsolada mientras curo a Karin, y me juro a mí misma que volveré a intentarlo.

Una guerra se desata en el mundo ninja, pero la guerra que se desata dentro de mí es igual de importante. Soy testaruda, tanto o más que Naruto, y sé que voy a salir vencedora. Sé que el Sasuke de antaño volverá. Ni siquiera el desconocido que se me declara mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos me hace dudar de aquello. Porque Sasuke es el primero y será el último. Y una sonrisa milimétrica cruza mis labios al escucharlo, en el final de todas las cosas, decir una de las palabras que tanto he añorado.

—Lo siento.

Veo en sus ojos que no miente; su expresión es genuina y su voz es decidida pese al cansancio. Naruto, a mi lado, emite una débil carcajada. Puedo imaginar a Kakashi-sensei esbozar una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Las lágrimas brotan desde mis ojos como si de una cascada se tratara. Las palabras se me atascan en la boca, pero consigo articular algunas. Estoy feliz, sin importar lo que pase después.

No me sorprendo al saber que Sasuke quiere emprender un viaje de redención. No me entristece saber que yo no tengo nada que ver con sus pecados y que, por lo tanto, no tengo un lugar en ese viaje. Porque sé que sus ojos hoy no ven oscuridad; que sus acciones no estarán más influenciadas por el odio irrefrenable que dominó por años su mente, su alma y su corazón; porque sé que volverá y que, juntos, comenzaremos a escribir otro capítulo en nuestra historia.

Así que me armo de paciencia y me enfoco en mi trabajo en el hospital; mi vocación me ayuda a llevar de una mejor manera el hecho de estar separada de él. La aldea parece retomar su curso natural; la gente ve en el Hokage a un líder nato y Naruto es el héroe y la aspiración de todo niño. Se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que no había visto nunca.

Las noches, a diferencia de antaño, se me hacen acogedoras. La azotea del edificio donde aún vivo es mi lugar favorito; allí contemplo las estrellas, esas mismas que sé que Sasuke también contempla a la distancia. Acomodada en mi silla preferida, me dejo deslumbrar por el brillo que emiten los astros. Estoy tan obnubilada que no puedo evitar quedarme dormida. Me despierto minutos después, con la idea de bajar a mi departamento a dormir, pero noto una manta sobre mi regazo. Mi cabeza gira inconscientemente hacia la izquierda y mis ojos se ensanchan de la sorpresa.

Ataviado en una túnica negra, con su única mano en el bolsillo y más alto de lo que mi memoria recuerda, está Sasuke. Su mirada está fija en la noche estrellada.

—Al fin despiertas —dice con voz ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

Deduzco que he dormido más de lo que quisiera, así que me refriego los ojos para desperezarme. Cuando termino, temo que él se haya ido y todo haya sido parte de mi sueño. Pero Sasuke sigue allí, en la misma postura, sin mover un solo músculo.

—Sasuke-kun… —pronuncio por fin. Él, entonces, gira su rostro y me mira fijamente con sus pozos dicotómicos. Siento que mis mejillas me traicionan y se azoran—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él da un par de pasos hacia mí y mis dedos, inconscientemente, se tensan.

—Siempre estoy aquí, Sakura —replica con una simpleza pasmosa.

Su respuesta hace que me cuestione muchas cosas.

—¿Siempre? —pregunto ansiosa. Todo rastro de sueño en mi cuerpo se ha evaporado.

Sasuke no responde. Su cabello negro ha crecido un par de centímetros y su cuerpo se ve más robusto. Su mano sigue en su bolsillo y sus ojos no se despegan de los míos. De pronto siento una necesidad agobiante de abrazarlo.

Me levanto a destiempo, dejo la manta sobre la silla y me paro frente a él. A pesar de los cambios físicos evidentes que presenta, algo en su aura me resulta distinto.

—Quiero darte algo —suelta sin rodeos. De inmediato me impaciento.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, esperando que mi voz no delate la emoción que me embarga.

Por fin su mano se libera de su bolsillo. Está empuñada, pero cuando la abre algo plateado reluce. Mi corazón late desbocado al darme cuenta de lo que es.

Sasuke se acerca aún más hacia mí y con su único brazo rodea mi cuello, haciendo malabares con sus dedos. Pensé que estarían fríos, tal como lo está la noche, pero me sorprende encontrarlos cálidos. Coloca el objeto sin mayor contratiempo y luego su mano solitaria sigue su orden natural; su bolsillo.

El collar del clan Uchiha reluce en mi clavícula. El rojo y el blanco combinan con mi piel blanquecina y mi cabello rosado. Mis ojos verdes centellean de la emoción.

Me quedo sin habla por unos momentos, pero Sasuke no parece esperar una respuesta. Por el contrario, esboza una milimétrica sonrisa y vuelve a contemplar las estrellas. El silencio reina entre nosotros, pero nunca se había sentido tan cómodo como ahora.

Contemplar las maravillas de la noche me resulta tranquilizador. La túnica de Sasuke ahora reposa sobre mis hombros. Aquellas acciones me confirman que las palabras sobran, y es por eso que ya no las necesitamos. En este amplio y diverso mundo, hemos decidido que aquel es nuestro sello característico.

El cielo sobre nosotros nos une más que nunca. La noche de verano que una vez nos separó y que destrozó mi corazón hoy es solo un recuerdo más. La lluvia dentro de mí, que fue mi compañera por tanto tiempo, ya no existe más. El sentimiento visceral y único que hay en mí es una llama inextinguible.

Y cuando su mano fuerte y llena de cicatrices se entrelaza con la mía, sé que esa llama también está en él. Porque después de erradicar ese fuego de odio y venganza, yo soy la llama que vive en lo más profundo de su alma.


End file.
